Mobile computer devices have enjoyed increased usage for both personal and business purposes. Businesses have gravitated to the use of mobile computer devices for their ease of use and their ability to travel with a mobile workforce. For example, mobile computer devices may be distributed among workers in a warehouse setting for use in different areas of the warehouse. A worker might use a mobile computer device to record inventory by using the mobile computer device to read a code symbol (e.g., barcode) on the inventory item. The same worker might then use the mobile computer device to run an application that manages the inventory. This versatility is a primary attraction of these mobile computer devices, such as tablet computers and smartphones.
Use of a mobile computer device in a work setting can present unique problems. Because these devices typically require two hands to operate, the user may find it difficult to perform certain tasks with a mobile computer device. For example, to scan a code symbol, the user often needs to manipulate the object (e.g., a package) having a barcode while performing a scan. Since both of the user's hands are occupied with the mobile computer device (e.g., one hand holding the device and the other hand manipulating the controls, such as a touch screen), there is no free hand to manipulate the object.
Therefore, a need exists for an apparatus that will allow for one-handed operation of an electronic device.